lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Kenji Yoshino
Kenji Yoshino (born c. 1969) is a legal scholar and the Chief Justice Earl Warren Professor of Constitutional Law at New York University School of Law.NYU Hires Kenji Yoshino as Permanent Faculty Member Formerly, he was the Guido Calabresi Professor of Law at Yale Law School. His work involves Constitutional law, anti-discrimination law, civil and human rights, as well as law and literature, and Japanese law and society. He is actively involved with several social and legal issues and is also an author. Education Yoshino graduated from Phillips Exeter Academy (1987) as valedictorian and Harvard University, obtaining a B.A. in English literature summa cum laude in 1991. Between undergraduate years Yoshino worked as an aide for various members of the Japanese Parliament. He moved on to Magdalen College at University of Oxford as a Rhodes Scholar, attaining a M.Sc. in management studies (industrial relations) in 1993. In 1996 he earned a J.D. from Yale University, where he was an editor of the Yale Law Journal. Career He was soon published in multiple major law reviews. From 1996 to 1997 Yoshino served as a law clerk for federal appellate judge Guido Calabresi of the U.S. Court of Appeals for the Second Circuit. In 1998 he received a tenure-track position at Yale Law School as an associate professor, and in 2003 the school bestowed a full professorship. In 2006 he was named the inaugural Guido Calabresi Professor of Law. Courts throughout the United States, including the U.S. Supreme Court, have referenced Yoshino's work. Yoshino is also a prolific author in numerous periodicals and newspapers, including The New York Times, The Washington Post, Los Angeles Times, The Boston Globe, The Village Voice, The Nation, The Advocate, Slate, and FindLaw. Additionally, he is active as a speaker at various conferences on an assortment of legal and social issues. Yoshino is an expert guest on various public and commercial television and radio programs. His first book Covering: The Hidden Assault on Our Civil Rights was published in 2006. It is a mix of argument intertwined with pertinent biographical narratives. His second book, A Thousand Times More Fair: What Shakespeare's Plays Teach Us About Justice was published in 2011.http://www.amazon.com/dp/product-description/006176910X Covering won the Randy Shilts Award for Gay Non-Fiction from Publishing Triangle in 2007. His major areas of interest include social dynamics, conformity and assimilation, as well as queer (LGBT) and personal liberty issues. He has been a co-plaintiff in cases related to his specialties. A Japanese American, and openly gay man, Yoshino also writes poetry for personal enjoyment or at least as yet has not published.Yoshino, Kenji.A Conversation with Yale Law Professor Kenji Yoshino, Author of 'Covering: The Hidden Assault on Our Civil Rights', transcript of Court TV program (February 17, 2005). Retrieved on May 17, 2007. During the 2006-2007 and 2007-2008 school years, he served as a visiting professor at New York University School of Law, and in February 2008 he accepted a full-time tenured position as the Chief Justice Earl Warren Professor of Constitutional Law. In May 2011, Yoshino was elected to the Harvard Board of Overseers, where he will serve a six-year term.http://news.harvard.edu/gazette/story/2011/05/overseers-2011-election-results/ Major works * (1996). "Suspect Symbols: The Literary Argument for Heightened Scrutiny for Gays". Columbia Law Review, 96 (1753). * (1997). "The Lawyer of Belmont". Yale Journal of Law & the Humanities. 9 (183). * (1998). "Assimilationist Bias in Equal Protection: The Visibility Presumption and the Case of 'Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell'". Yale Law Journal 108 (487). * (2000). "The Epistemic Contract of Bisexual Erasure". Stanford Law Review, 52 (2). * (2000). "The Eclectic Model of Censorship". California Law Review, 88 (5). * (2002). "Covering". Yale Law Journal, 111 (769). * (2005). "The City and the Poet" Yale Law Journal, 114 (1835). * (2006). Covering: The Hidden Assault on Our Civil Rights. Random House. ISBN 0-375-50820-1. * (2011). "The New Equal Protection" Harvard Law Review, 124 (747). * (2011). '' A Thousand Times More Fair: What Shakespeare's Plays Teach Us About Justice.'' HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0-06-176910-8. References External links * NYU School of Law profile * Personal website * Yale Law profile * Twitter * * * Category:1960s births Category:American essayists Category:American legal writers Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Men Category:Phillips Exeter Academy alumni Category:Rights activists from the United States Category:Yale Law School alumni Category:Yale Law School faculty Category:Writers from the United StatesCategory:Living people